Le club
by boadicee
Summary: Alicia est une jeune fille venant d'un milieu très modeste. Pourtant en travaillant dur elle a pu décrocher une bourse pour étudier à la prestigieuse école de MarieJoie. Mais tout ne ce passe pas bien et elle se retrouve du jour au lendemain renvoyée et doit rembourser l'argent de la bourse.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure : voici une nouvelle fiction qui vient se rajouter à la longue liste déjà en cours de publication. Cette fois je pars dans l'univers alternatif et dans le milieu du BDSM. Il y aura des descriptions très explicite. Vous êtes mis au courant.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Prologue**

-Mademoiselle Frêne, c'est la troisième fois que vous finissez dans mon bureau, annonça immédiatement le directeur Sakazuki. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que je ne tolèrerais plus de nouveaux débordements.

\- Je vous assure que cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Suffit ! Le lycée Marie-Joie a été plus que généreux pour vous avoir laissé autant de chance, surtout pour une personne issue de votre milieu. Mais la mauvaise graine, restera toujours de la mauvaise graine. Vous êtes donc renvoyée de ce prestigieux lycée.

Alicia Frêne, petite brune de 18 ans, n'en revenait pas. Il avait suffi que de quelques secondes pour se faire renvoyer. Elle se leva du fauteuil et sans un au revoir, quitta le bureau tout en claquant la porte rageusement. Ce n'était pas le renvoi qui la perturbait le plus, mais le fait que le directeur de l'établissement lui rappela de quel milieu elle venait.

Elle avait toujours travaillé dure à l'école et souvent le soir, elle enchaînait avec un boulot de caissière ou même d'employée de ménage. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte, et n'avait parlé à personne de sa situation. Elle n'espérait pas faire de longues études jusqu'à ce qu'un matin d'été, elle reçut une lettre d'admission en tant qu'élève boursière dans le lycée le plus prestigieux du pays, généralement réservé aux plus riches, soit une élite. Dès le départ, elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais sa mère était tellement fière qu'elle avait au final accepté.

Il n'avait pas fallu une heure pour qu'elle ne devienne la cible de la haute société. Pendant trois mois, elle avait subi humiliation sur humiliation. Plusieurs fois, elle fut convoquée, le directeur la nommant unique responsable des désordres et prenant un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'elle était pauvre. Jamais elle n'en avait parlé à sa mère quand elle rentrait le soir.

Le fait de se retrouver virée du lycée, la soulagea dans un sens, tout en l'angoissant un peu, car elle allait devoir retourner auprès de sa mère et trouver un boulot sans jamais obtenir son bac. Elle fit rapidement son maigre sac et quitta cet enfer qui l'avait accueilli pendant un trimestre. Elle n'eut pas le temps malheureusement de prévenir sa mère et ne savait pas comment cette dernière allait accueillir la nouvelle.

Il lui fallut plus de trois heures, comme tous les jours, pour enfin arriver dans son quartier qu'elle aimait tant. Certaines personnes qui la reconnurent, la saluèrent chaleureusement.

-Tu reviens bien tôt, aujourd'hui, ma petite Alicia, lança une certaine Makino.

\- J'avais envie de revoir ma mère.

\- Vraiment. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas Makino. A plus tard.

Enfin elle arriva devant l'immeuble délabré où sa mère et elle habitaient depuis des années. Après avoir toqué à la porte, elle patienta que sa mère ouvre. Elle savait qu'à cette heure, elle était encore à la maison. Ce fut un choc mais aussi une joie de revoir sa fille, car elles ne se voyaient presque jamais avec les horaires différents pour chacune. Alicia remarqua que sa mère semblait encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude.

Le lendemain de son virement, elle reçut un courrier en provenance du lycée. En lisant le contenu, elle crut que sa vie s'arrêtait. L'établissement réclamait le remboursement intégral de la bourse qu'elle avait perçu pour les trois mois. Après avoir accusé le choc de la nouvelle avec sa mère, elle se mit à la recherche immédiate d'un emploi à temps plein pour aider cette dernière qui voulait faire encore plus d'heures.

Après une matinée de recherche, elle tomba sur une annonce d'employée de ménage dans un lycée de quartier, le Mobydick. Le salaire était plutôt intéressant et ce n'était pas trop loin encore de la maison. Tout candidat devait se présenter à l'établissement. Se préparant, elle décida de s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible. L'établissement, de façade, n'était pas de première jeunesse. Pourtant à l'intérieur, c'était tout autre chose. Tout était comme neuf. Elle aurait bien aimé étudier ici.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, vous êtes une nouvelle venue ? lui demanda un grand blond à la coiffure oscillant entre l'ananas et le palmier.

\- Euh bonjour. Non, je viens pour l'annonce du journal.

\- Tu parais pourtant bien jeune.

\- J'ai l'âge légal de travailler.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je me présente, je suis Marco, professeur de géographie dans l'établissement.

\- Enchantée. Je suis Alicia Frêne.

\- Je vais te conduire au bureau du paternel. Suis-moi.

Alicia suivit le professeur dans le dédale des couloirs, tentant de se repérer. Ils finirent pour arriver devant une grande porte. Marco entra sans même toquer. Alicia, quant à elle attendit qu'on l'y invite.

-Père, il y a une jeune fille pour l'annonce que tu as mises dans le journal.

\- Déjà ! très bien, fais la entrer.

Le blond laissa Alicia pénétrer dans le bureau du paternel avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Bonjour gamine. Je suis Edward Newgate, le directeur de cet établissement. Marco m'a dit que tu postulais au poste du journal.

\- Bonjour. En effet. Je me nomme Alicia Frêne, j'ai dix-huit ans et je souhaite travailler ici.

\- Ne devrais tu pas être encore au lycée.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé l'école et je préfère travailler, répondit-elle trop rapidement.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ses véritables motivations. Edward la regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques instants.

-Le travail demandé n'est pas de tout repos, en as-tu conscience.

\- Je le sais très bien et cela ne me fait pas peur.

\- Très bien. Alors tu vas pouvoir travailler dès ce jour.

Alicia faillit se décrocher la mâchoire, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. D'habitude, elle ne décrochait pas si facilement un job. Elle avait du mal à y croire vraiment.

-Vous n'avez personne d'autres à rencontrer ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Gurararararra. Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'attendre. Tu veux travailler et nous avons besoin urgent pour ce poste. Suis moi, je vais t'amener jusqu'à tes nouveaux collègues.

Alicia se leva et suivit le directeur qu'elle trouva, une fois debout, immense.


	2. Premier jour

**Premiers jours**

Durant le chemin, Edward lui expliqua l'ensemble des tâches qui l'attendait, ainsi que la composition des bâtiments. Il y avait en tout cinq bâtiments. Le premier par lequel elle était entrée, renfermé tout l'administration. Les deux bâtiments suivants, étaient consacrés aux classes. Celui le plus au fond était le pensionnat. Sur le côté, le dernier regroupait le réfectoire et les salles de sport. Il y avait dans l'établissement environ mille élèves. Elle allait travailler dans un service qui comptait une dizaine d'agents supervisés par un certain Vista.

Alicia commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de tête avec toutes les informations que lui donnait le proviseur. Elle doutait fort de pouvoir tout retenir. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes derrière le réfectoire. Là-bas, il y avait plusieurs employés dont un grand homme avec une moustache et un autre avec une coiffe style pompadour.

-Vista, Thatch, je vous présente Alicia. Dorénavant, elle travaillera en tant qu'agent d'entretien.

\- Salut Bella, je suis Thatch, le responsable du réfectoire.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Vista. Je pense que père t'as annoncé que tu rejoignais du coup mon équipe.

\- Quel dommage. Elle aurait été parfaite dans la mienne, se plaignit Thatch.

\- Suis moi, je vais te donner une tenue et te parler du planning.

\- D'accord Monsieur.

Elle suivit son nouveau supérieur à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il lui trouva rapidement une tenue et lui donna un casier pour poser ses affaires personnelles.

-Généralement le matin, nous nous occupons des dortoirs et des salles de classes inoccupées et l'après-midi est réservé à la cantine et aux bureaux administratifs. Le soir, on doit remettre en état toutes les salles de classes utilisées dans la journée. On commence le matin à sept heure jusqu'à onze heure et on reprend ensuite à quatorze heure jusqu'à vingt-et-une-heure. Ici on ne fait pas de distinction de personnel, du coup la salle de repos est la même que les profs. On est comme une grande famille.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu t'y feras vite, tu verras.

Il conduisit Alicia jusqu'aux salles de classes du bâtiment A et la confia à Matt et Sandy, deux autres agents d'entretien. Il était quatorze heure quand elle commença à travailler. Le but de son travail n'était pas si compliqué. Elle s'y attela avec détermination tout en faisant connaissance avec ses nouveaux collègues. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que Matt travaillait dans l'établissement. Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes.

-Dire que dans un an, je serais déjà à la retraite, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Ne l'écoute pas se plaindre, intervint Sandy, une fille d'une quarantaine d'année. Il aime que les petits jeunes le plaignent. Il n'attend plus que pour aller voyager.

\- Mais qu'allez-vous devenir sans le beau gosse que je suis ?

\- Et voilà, ses chevilles gonflent de nouveau.

Alicia éclata de rire avec Sandy. Les heures passèrent rapidement et en deux heures, l'étage complet fut remis en état. Pendant que Sandy allait vider et nettoyer les seaux, et Matt qui refermait toutes les fenêtres, Alicia sortie les poubelles et les amena derrière la cuisine où se trouvaient les bacs.

-Laissez moi vous aider, mademoiselle, intervint soudainement une voix masculine.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix pour voir un homme, sûrement dans la vingtaine, les cheveux foncés et des tâches de rousseurs sur les pommettes.

-Merci à vous, mais j'y arrive sans problème, monsieur.

\- Quoi ! Monsieur ! suis-je si vieux à tes yeux, répondit-il en se mettant à la tutoyer. Au fait tu es la nouvelle je suppose.

\- Euh oui.

\- Cool de te rencontrer. Je suis Ace. Portgas D Ace. Je suis le CPE en chef.

\- Enchantée, je suis Alicia Frêne, le nouvel agent d'entretien.

\- Marco a dit que la nouvelle était mignonne et il n'avait pas tort.

-Ace, arrête d'embêter la petite, intervint Vista en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Je faisais juste connaissance, c'est tout.

\- Y a des heures de colle en salle B4.

\- Ah, il est déjà l'heure. Bon à tout à l'heure pour le souper alors.

Vista aida Alicia à mettre les poubelles dans le conteneur avant de reprendre son propre boulot. Vers dix-huit heure trente, elle fut étonnée qu'il y ait une pause. Ses deux collègues l'entraînèrent alors vers le réfectoire.

-Les repas du midi et du soir sont pris en compte par le lycée, annonça Sandy. Ils tiennent à ce que tout le monde mange bien. En plus je suis sûre que t'as même pas pris de panier repas.

\- Je ne pensais pas être embauchée si facilement surtout.

\- Père a dû te juger apte à intégrer l'équipe. Il se moque des diplômes. Ce qui compte pour lui, c'est ta détermination.

Au réfectoire, Alicia revit Marco, Ace, Vista et Thatch. On lui présenta Haruta et Fossa. Elle les écouta tous parler, se faisant discrète. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ace qui la bombarda de questions. Elle y répondit sans vraiment entrer trop dans les détails. La pause passa rapidement et il leur fallut retourner à leur travail.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule salle de classe à nettoyer à vingt-heure. Ne s'attendant pas à y voir encore quelqu'un, elle entra sans frapper. Elle s'arrêta aussi net en apercevant Marco au bureau.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore là.

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. On est collègue après tout. Tu peux nettoyer la classe, je me pousserais du bureau quand tu auras besoin.

\- D'accord, merci.

Marco lui sourit et se replongea dans sa pile de copies qu'il était en train de corriger. Alicia fit en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards insistants du blond sur elle. Comme promis, le prof de géographie se retira et laissa la miss donner le coup de serpillière. Une fois qu'elle eut enfin finit, elel rangea ses affaires et se changea pour rentrer chez elle.

-Pas trop difficile pour ton premier jour ? lui demanda Vista.

\- Non, c'était bien et Sandy et Matt son vraiment gentils avec moi.

\- EJ te revois donc demain. Tu commences à quatorze heures pour le reste de la semaine. Viens un peu avant pour signer tes papiers.

-Pas de souci.

Elle quitta le lycée pour rentrer chez elle où sa mère devait l'attendre. Elle ne vit pas les deux hommes qui la regardaient intensément.

-On dirait qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, annonça Ace.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, lui répondit Marco.

Le brun sourit au blond avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser endiablé.

-Vivement ce week end, lui souffla Ace.

\- Tu es de plus en plus impatient. Bon je me sauve, l'appart n'est pas à côté.

 **oOOooOOo**

Alicia n'avait pas traîné en rentrant et après une douche express, s'était aussitôt couchée. La fatigue l'avait submergé et en moins de deux minutes, elle avait rejoint le pays des songes. Sa mère était déjà repartie à son propre travail. Elle lui avait laissé du coup un mot pour la rassurer.

Le réveil le lendemain matin fut un peu douloureux, prises de courbatures. Elle se leva en mode zombie et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine où elle se fit couler un café. Une fois sa boisson ingurgitée, elle se sentit revivre et prête à entamer sa nouvelle journée. Jetant un œil au cadran de l'horloge, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà neuf heure. Elle avait encore quatre heures avant de devoir partir à son travail. Elle profita de ce temps libre afin de préparer le courrier pour son établissement. De ce qu'elle avait calculé, elle pourrait rembourser sa dette en dis mois. Si elle ne faisait aucune dépense à côté. Elle voulait en finir le vite possible avec cela et ainsi reprendre le cours normal de sa vie.

Elle discuta aussi avec sa mère de nouveau job. Bien qu'heureuse, cette dernière aurait souhaité que sa fille obtienne son diplôme.

 **oOOooOOo**

Au lycée, dans la salle réservée au personnel, tout le monde parlait de la nouvelle employée.

-Elle a tout juste dix-neuf ans et n'a pas peur du travail. Ça change des paresseux en classe, commenta Fossa, le professeur de sport.

\- Et puis, elle est mignonne, renchérit Thatch.

\- Venant de toi, toutes les filles sont des poupées, argumenta Marco. Je me demande bien qu'elles sont les raisons qui l'ont poussé à quitter l'école si tôt.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à le savoir ça, intervint Ace. Tenez, voilà les croissants. Et si vous n'en voulez pas, je me dévoue.

\- Fais gaffe. Marco va finir par se lasser de toi, si tu grossis de trop, le charia Thatch.

\- Je me dépense trop pour avoir de la graisse. Tiens, Alicia est dans le bureau de père pour signer ses papiers.

\- Alicia ! Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom, s'étonna Vista.

\- Pas de protocole avec moi, sauf en privé, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Marco. En plus, elle est plus jeune que moi.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, avant de reprendre leurs discussions. La sonnerie de reprise des cours arriva rapidement et la plupart partirent dans leur salle de classe.

 **oOOooOOo**

Alicia signa tous ses papiers après les avoirs lu. Les avantages étaient assez nombreux par rapport à l'avis dans le journal. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait ce boulot. Une fois ces affaires réglées, elle se dirigea directement vers son vestiaire afin de se changer pour sa nouvelle journée. Elle retrouva ses deux collègues.

-Salut Miss, alors ça y est, tu as signé ? Lui demanda Sandy.

\- Oui, j'suis engagée pour de bon.

\- Pas trop dur ce matin ?

\- Si, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal. J'ai des courbatures partout.

\- C'est bon signe, le métier rentre dans la peau.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de papoter, on pourra y aller avant que Vista ne vienne nous chercher par la peau des fesses.

Sa nouvelle journée se passa sans aucun problème. Toutefois, le fait de nettoyer des salles de classe, laver des tableaux remplit de cours, lui rappela tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. Elle aurait tant voulu passer aussi son diplôme comme tous ses amis. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle qu'elle nettoyait s'ouvrir et se fermer.

-Tu devrais être en terminal, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix et lâcha le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains.

-M.. Marco. Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il était par terre et je l'ai juste ramassé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je crois, d'après toi ? Si tu veux lire des ouvrages de géographie, je peux t'en prêter.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu àma première question.

\- Je… oui, j'étais en terminale, il y a encore deux jours.

\- Tu étudiais dans quelle section ?

\- Economie.

\- Section intéressante. Tu étais bonne élève ?

\- Je tournais autour de quinze de moyenne.

Alicia était plutôt gênée de parler de ce qu'elle était, il y a encore quelques jours. Pourtant, qu'elle chose dans la voix du blond, sonnait comme si elle devait obligatoirement y répondre.

-Tu était donc une bonne élève. Tu avais une matière préférée ?

\- J'aimais toutes les matières, mais j'avais plus de facilité avec l'option théâtre que j'avais choisi.

\- C'est plutôt original ça, du théâtre quand tu choisis la voie économique.

\- Je sais, mais c'est tellement grisant de se mettre dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre le temps de quelques heures.

\- Je te comprends, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. J'aurais bien aimé voir cette facette de toi.

Alicia ne put retenir la chaleur monter à ses joues. Marco le remarqua tout en se reculant pour lui permettre de reprendre contenance et ne pas la braquer.

-Au fait, on va bientôt passer à table.

\- Je termine de nettoyer la salle et je vous rejoins.

\- Je te garde une place à côté de moi, alors, lui lança-t-il tout en quittant la classe.

Il fallut quelques instants avant de se ressaisir et de terminer son travail.

Dans le couloir, le blond croisa le regard de son amant qui l'attendait en sourient.

-Je constate que tu ne perds pas ton temps, commenta Ace.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil pour un CEP d'écouter aux portes. Quel exemple donnes-tu aux élèves ?

Ace se rapprocha de Marco afin de lui murmurer aux creux de l'oreille.

-Je suis désolé, maître, j'ai été méchant et vous devez me punir.

\- Patience, mon chiot. Tu la recevras en temps et heure, vendredi soir. Et prépare-toi à déguster. Jusqu'à ordre contraire de ma part, interdiction de te toucher pour te soulager.

Les deux amants se séparèrent pour retourner chacun à son travail. Comme il lui avait annoncé, Alicia se retrouva à côté de Marco.

Durant le repas, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Elle ne remarqua pas le visage d'Ace en face d'elle qui se crispait de temps à autre, lorsque la chaussure du blond venait appuyer sur sa virilité tendue. Le brun savait que cela été volontaire de la part de son homme. Cela faisait partie de sa punition. Il se promit intérieurement de se venger lorsqu'ils inverseraient les rôles.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le week end arriva rapidement pour tout le monde et Alicia fut ravi de pouvoir se reposer un peu.


	3. Week-end

**Week end**

 **Chez Ace et Marco – vendredi soir**

Cela faisait une heure à peine que les deux hommes étaient rentrés et ils n'avaient pas perdu une seconde. Le blond avait aussitôt ordonné au brun d'aller dans leur chambre, de se mettre à nu et d'attendre comme ils avaient convenu, il y a quatre ans maintenant. Quatre ans qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans ce genre de pratique. Au début, c'était juste pour tester, mais rapidement, ils y avaient pris goût et depuis, ils ne pouvaient plus s'en passer. Les trois quarts du temps, ils le faisaient chez eux, recevant même des gens qui voulaient le temps de quelques heures être dominés. Quelques fois, ils se rendaient à Impel Down, un club de BDSM très prisé par les pratiquants de la région. Les deux amants ne cachaient pas leur loisir à leurs amis et collègues. Certains même étaient passés entre leurs mains, comme Thatch et Izo. Une seule personne n'était pas encore au courant.

Ace, pour le week-end, était le soumis et avait obéit à l'ordre. Sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, il s'était dépêché et avait attendu Marco à genou au pied du lit en tenue d'Adam, la tête baissée et les mains dans le dos. Son maître du week end l'avait fait tout de même attendre une bonne demi-heure, ce qui eut pour effet de l'exciter encore plus.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, le professeur de géographie, l'avait complètement ignoré, se dirigeant vers l'une des armoires dont il sortit ce dont il aurait besoin pour leur séance du soir. Il prit le temps de disposer le tout sur le lit avant enfin de s'approcher de son chiot. Il passa une main dans les cheveux pour ensuite caresser le cou avant de lui mettre un collier. Ensuite, il le fit monter sur le lit et l'attache de tel façon qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Depuis maintenant un quart d'heure, Marco administrait des coups de cravaches sur le corps magnifique de son amant. Il aimait voir les marques rouges sur la peau du brun.

-As-tu compris pourquoi tu as été puni ?

\- Oui, maître, souffla Ace qui se retenait difficilement de jouir, le plug vibrant contre sa prostate sans relâche.

Le CPE n'attendait qu'une chose, que son maître lui donne enfin l'autorisation de jouir.

-Ne bouge pas. Je vais aller prendre ma douche et préparer le dîner.

\- Non, gémit Ace malgré lui qui se prit aussitôt une claque sur les fesses.

\- Tu oses remettre en question les choix de ton maître, chiot ? réponds !

\- Non, maître.

\- Bien, soit sage alors.

Marco quitta la chambre, prenant au passage la petite télécommande qui réglait la vitesse de vibration du plug. Il laissa la porte de la salle de bains ouverte et décida d'augmenter un peu la vibration du gode. Il entendit aussitôt un bruit étouffé dans le babyphone. Ces appareils étaient vraiment très subtils. Il y en avait un pratiquement dans chaque pièce, ce qui permettait au dominant du jeu d'écouter si le dominé obéissait bien à la commande et pour être prêt à intervenir si jamais ce dernier prononçait le mot de sécurité.

Le blond prit tout son temps pour se doucher et préparer le dîner pour après leur séance. De temps à autre, il augmentait ou diminuait la vitesse du plug. Il savait pertinemment qu'Ace avait toujours du mal avec la retenue et le déni de jouir, même si cela faisait des années qu'ils le faisaient. Jetant un œil à son portable, il termina de mettre la table avant de retourner dans leur chambre. La vision de son homme attaché, soumis à sa volonté et tremblant de plaisir, réveilla son propre désir. Il stoppa le plug et détacha Ace précautionneusement.

-Tu as été un gentil chiot. Il est temps que je prenne soin de toi. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, maître. S'il vous plaît maître, remplissez-moi.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé. Mets-toi sur le dos.

Ace obéit aussitôt, malgré son corps tremblant d'excitation. Marco lui écarta les jambes et lui releva le bassin. Il présenta son sexe tendu devant l'intimité de son amant et le pénétra lentement. Le plug avait bien préparé le terrain et il entendait Ace lâcher des râles de pur bonheur. Il attendit quelques instants avant de commencer des vas et vient plus rapide. Il finit par saisir le membre du brun et lui retira l'anneau. Il ne fallut pas plus pour que ce dernier ne jouisse dans un cri de pur bonheur. Le blond le rejoignit aussitôt.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger. Marco fut le premier à se lever. Il alla à la salle de bains et fit couler un bain.

 **oOOooOOo**

-Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Alicia en serrant la lettre dans ses mains.

\- Tous va bien, Alicia ? Demanda sa mère de la cuisine.

\- Euh, oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Alicia décida de ranger le courrier dans sa chambre afin que sa mère ne tombe pas dessus. Elle réfléchirait à une solution après le dîner. Durant ce dernier, elle resta souriante et parla de banalité et de son travail. Cependant, elle ne traîna pas, prétextant être fatiguée. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et lu et relu plusieurs fois le courrier. Elle n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Son ancien lycée, lui donnait seulement deux mois pour rassembler cette somme astronomique. Elle allait devoir trouver un deuxième emploi qui pourrait aller avec les horaires mobiles du premier. Cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile mais elle refusait d'y mêler sa mère. Elle se coucha afin de se lever tôt pour chercher ce fameux deuxième job.

Le lendemain, elle retrouva sa meilleure amie, Anna. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la contacter pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passée. Elle profita donc de faire les courses au marché avec elle pour tout lui relater.

-Non, mais ce sont de vraies pourritures ! Comment tu vas faire ?

\- Il faut que je trouve un deuxième emploi pour deux mois.

\- Mais tu ne tiendras jamais le coup !

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Tu vois, toi, une autre solution ?

\- Là sur le coup, pas du tout. Tu sais où chercher ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Près d'où je travaille, il y a un café qui recrute pour un mi-temps.

\- Je n'ai jamais faire ce genre de job.

\- Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, si, tu as raison.

Anna la conduisit jusqu'au café qui recrutait.

-Un maid café ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse Anna ?

\- C'est un boulot comme un autre.

\- Oui c'est sûr, mais quand même. Je ne pense pas que cela va fonctionner. Tu sais comment je suis réservée.

\- ça c'est ce que tu dis. Allez, allons au moins se renseigner sur le poste.

Les deux amies entrèrent dans le maid café. Elles furent accueillies par une fille qui semblait assez timide, baissant la tête. Alicia prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à voir la personne qui était responsable de l'établissement. Elles patientèrent quelques instants avant de voir arriver une femme dans la vingtaine, pas plus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se présenta, comme Betsy, la patronne du maid. Une fois les formalités de politesse passées, elle invita Alicia à la suivre pour subir un entretien.

Pendant presque une heure, elle échangea avec la patronne, expliquant sa situation.

-Nous n'avons pas le matin, mais je peux t'embaucher pour les semaines où tu es de l'après-midi et les weekends.

\- Vraiment ! Ce serait vraiment super.

\- Seulement le rythme avec ton autre emploi du temps va être très soutenu. J'ai peur que tu ne tiennes pas le coup et je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses à l'hôpital.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis très résistante.

\- On va essayer la semaine prochaine alors. Ta tenue sera prête. Tu commenceras lundi à seize heure jusqu'à vingt-trois heure. Cela te convient ?

\- Parfaitement. Merci de me donner une chance madame.

\- Pas de familiarité, appelle moi Betsy. Olivia t'expliquera le travail lundi et comment on doit s'adresser aux clients.

Les deux amies quittèrent le maid. Elles décidèrent d'aller au parc avant de rentrer chacune chez elle. Malgré la fraîcheur, elles s'installèrent sur le banc disponible près de la fontaine éteinte actuellement.

-ça ne te manque pas le lycée ?

\- Si énormément. Moi qui voulait enseigner plus tard, finalement c'est raté.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette bourse. Ça puait l'embrouille à dix kilomètres. Jamais ils n'auraient accepté que quelqu'un de notre rang social soit leur égal. C'était juste pour un coup de publicité.

\- Ma mère était tellement fière de moi. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Elle se tue quotidiennement à la tâche.

\- Tu pourrais reprendre, une fois que tu aurais payé ta dette.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais j'aurais trop de retard. J'ai un chouette travail, donc je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- Promis, tu ne m'entendras plus jamais me plaindre de l'école. Je me rends compte qu'au final j'en ai de la chance.

\- Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire ensemble. De passer un peu de temps avec Anna lui faisait énormément de bien. Le temps passa vite et elles durent se séparer. Elles se promirent de se revoir rapidement. Alicia remit ses écouteurs et prit le chemin de retour. Elle était contente d'avoir pu parler à sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'elle quittait le parc, elle se stoppa en remarquant une ombre devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et fut étonnée de croiser Marco et Ace.

-Salut Miss, lui lança Marco.

\- Hey Alicia !

\- Bonjour Marco et Ace.

\- Tu profites aussi du beau temps ? Demanda le brun.

\- Oui, j'aime bien me promener ici. En plus c'est à côté du marché. Vous aussi vous vous balader ?

\- On profite du calme du week end.

\- ça te dit de venir boire un verre avec nous ? proposa Marco.

\- Euh, cela aurait été avec joie, mais je dois rentrer à la maison. J'ai le repas à préparer.

\- Une prochaine fois alors.

\- Pas de soucis. Bon weekend à vous deux et à lundi.

Alicia leur sourit et partit en vitesse vers chez elle. Elle aurait bien voulu rester avec eux, mais elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire et elle avait peur qu'ils veuillent en savoir plus sur son passé. Toute la semaine, ils avaient tenté le terrain. Elle avait réussi jusque là à contourner les réponses, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore, elle pourrait les éviter. Soudain quelque chose la frappa dans ses réflexions. Elle avait bien vu Ace et Marco se donnaient la main ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient ensemble alors que les deux la draguer littéralement. Elle se demandait bien à quel jeu ils jouaient. Quand elle arriva à la maison, elle vit de nouveau un mot de sa mère. Cette dernière était partie travailler, remplaçant de nouveau une collègue malade. Alicia s'en voulait énormément de voir sa mère se tuer quotidiennement au travail. C'était vrai que celle-ci ne se plaignait jamais, mais Alicia aurait voulu qu'elle puisse s'épanouir hors de son travail et qui savait, refaire sa vie. Enfin partit comme c'était, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir la décharger avec ses deux emplois.

Après avoir rangé ses courses et s'être fait à manger, elle partit se mettre devant la télé, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire du week-end.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ace et Marco avait décidé de passer la soirée du samedi à Impel Down. Les deux hommes avaient été convié depuis un moment afin de faire l'apprentissage à de nouveaux soumis et de pourquoi pas faire une battle. Comme à chacune de leur sortit dans le club, les deux hommes devenaient des dominants purs. Ils faisaient partis des plus convoités de la région en plus du couple qui tenait le lieux Eustass Kid et Trafalgar Law.


	4. Impel Down

**Impel Down**

L'établissement « Impel Down » possédait une façade banale, comme n'importe quelle boite de nuit. La seule différence était qu'on ne pouvait y entrer sans carton d'invitation personnalisée. Une fois à l'intérieur, c'était un autre monde. La lumière rendait le lieu plus sombre et plus intime à la fois. Les teintures rouge sang donnait une profondeur aux murs et aux mobiliers noirs de la première pièce. Cette pièce n'était en fait qu'un bar et des tables et des chaises pour que les gens puissent boire tranquillement, tout en discutant de banalités sur fond musical. Mais en regardant de plus près, ce qui s'y déroulait pouvait choquer les incultes de la culture du lieu. Tandis que des personnes vêtues élégamment buvaient aux tables, des personnes nues ou presque pour certaines étaient assises aux pieds des chaises, une laisse les attachants à ceux assis, comme des chiens.

Ici, à Impel Down, c'était tout à fait normal. Il y avait deux catégories de personnes qui fréquentaient le lieu. Les dominants, avec leur regard et leur façon de parler qui obligeaient tout soumis à s'incliner devant leur prestance. Les deux gérants étaient eux même des dominants. Le premier Eustass Kid, grand, cheveux rouge dressés sur sa tête en pic, retenu par un bandeau de soie noir, avait une carrure imposante. C'était un dominant brutal. Non pas dans la violence à nuire au gens, mais il ne passait pas par quatre chemin et se montrait sévère si les soumis sous contrat avec lui, lui désobéissait. Ceux qui s'engageaient avec lui n'étaient pas des débutants dans la soumission. Il n'aimait pas vraiment devoir apprendre aux gens les bases du BDSM.

L'autre patron des lieux et aussi le compagnon depuis cinq ans de Kid, Trafalgar Law, était un ancien étudiant en médecine, les cheveux noirs en bataille. Il avait l'air aux premiers abords asociaux, mais sous son air glacial, il possédait un grand cœur. Au début de leur rencontre Law était un soumis ou plutôt un mec abusé par un autre homme qui l'avait brisé physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Sa carrure plutôt frêle par rapport à Kid, trompait souvent les nouveaux qui le prenaient pour un soumis. Mais quand ils découvraient sa vraie nature, les débutants demandaient souvent à être initié par lui, qui savait ce que pouvait ressentir un soumis. Son jeu de BDSM était plus fin et plus subtile par rapport à son conjoint. Il avait même une tendance à utiliser certains matériels médicaux.

En créant Impel Down, les deux hommes avaient su assouvir un besoin vital de dominer, mais aussi de créer un lieu où les gens pourraient s'adonner à ce mode de vie, car oui c'était un mode de vie, en toute sécurité. Peu de temps après l'ouverture, ils avaient fait la rencontre d'Ace et de Marco. Rapidement les quatre hommes avaient sympathisé et devinrent les piliers du club. Ace et Marco faisaient régulièrement des séances publiques de dominations. Pour le couple, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'ils se mettaient plus ou moins en compétition de domination.

Ce soir, Ace avait eu envie de mettre la nouvelle tenue que lui avait offert son amant. Une tenue tout de cuir, mettant la moindre parcelle du corps en évidence. Marco, quant à lui, avait opté pour un costard noir et une chemise carmin. Les deux hommes étaient arrivés peu avant vingt-trois heure devant la porte du club. Le videur présent, les fit aussitôt entrer sans même prendre le temps de vérifier les cartons d'invitation. Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'ambiance aux différents bruits qui leur parvenait aux oreilles.

-J'espère que la nouveauté sera intéressante, commenta Ace.

\- D'après Law, tu ne t'ennuieras pas. Ce sont des filles.

\- Ben j'préfère quand même les mecs moi.

\- Demande une séance privée à Kid alors.

\- Quoi ? tu veux ma mort. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu m'assoir pendant trois jours. Il n'y a pas été de mains mortes avec la cravache.

\- Il faut dire aussi, que tu n'y mettais pas du tiens non plus. Tu te rebelles trop.

\- Je t'aurais bien vu à ma place.

Les deux hommes avancèrent jusqu'au bar où ils commandèrent un sex on the beach. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises hautes et regardèrent les gens présents dans la salle. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de patience avant de voir arriver Kid, tenant en laisse un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il le tira fortement afin qu'il se mette assis à ses pieds. Ace et Marco ne prêtèrent même pas attention à l'individu nu.

-J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais, les gars.

\- Comme si on allait louper une invitation, comme celle-là, lui répondit Marco. Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps ce soir.

\- Un petit chien prévu depuis un moment. Il a une sacrée croupe l'animal. Cela fait un moment que vous ne veniez plus.

\- On a trouvé une nouvelle occupation et puis Marco avait des tonnes de copies à corriger le weekend. Il n'est pas là Law ?

\- Il est dans la salle médicale, répondit Kid avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il a trouvé une personne assez suicidaire pour tenter cette pièce.

\- Hé si. Même moi je refuse d'y aller. Alors faut bien que je le laisse jouer avec son nouveau jouet un peu. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop rouillés pour l'initiation.

\- Tu crois que l'on fait abstinence hors de ces murs, lui lança Marco. Je peux te dire qu'il y en a un qui a reçu une sacrée punition hier soir.

\- Hé ! Parle pas de notre vie privée comme ça. Pour quoi je vais passer après auprès des soumis présents.

\- Pour le dominant le plus sexy du club, lui lança son amant.

\- Ne lui dit pas ça, il ne passera plus les portes après, commenta Kid avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu es juste jaloux.

\- Bon je vais vous présenter vos jouets du soir. Ils ont déjà signé le contrat pour la soirée. Pour toi Marco, il s'agit d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Etant novice, voulant surtout faire plaisir à sa copine dont s'occupera Ace, il a été très light sur ce qu'il voulait bien faire.

\- Comme assez souvent. Mais je suis sûr de pouvoir le pousser au-delà de ses limites.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Toi Ace, elle est très ouverte, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une grande gueule qu'autre chose. Elle est très ouverte, mais je suis sûr qu'elle utilisera le safeword très tôt. Bien évidemment, je leur ai demandé d'attendre dans la position de soumission, il y a déjà trente minutes.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la pièce qui était réservée pour la soirée. Le couple était à distance l'un de l'autre et se tournait le dos.

-A plus tard. Amusez-vous bien, lança Kid en quittant la pièce avec son soumis.

Ace et Marco prirent le temps de déposer leur veste. Ils firent chacun le tour de leur soumis respectif.

Marco remarqua que l'homme n'était pas très rassuré. C'était souvent le cas lors d'une première séance. Il se rendit dans l'armoire où tout un tas d'objets, les plus farfelues les uns que les autres étaient rangés. Il choisit pour commencer de couper à son soumis la vue à l'aide d'un bandeau noir. Au passage, il regarda en diagonal le contrat qu'il devait encore lui-même signer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, mais compter bien exploiter les rares un maximum.

De son côté Ace fit de même avec sa soumise. Cette dernière mouillée déjà littéralement. Il avait déjà en tête de lui privée le droit de jouir.

Une fois les bandeaux en place, le véritable jeu commença pour les quatre individus. Ace et Marco se donnèrent à cœur joie et des cris de frustration résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Ace avait choisi le bondage et après avoir fait un attachement complexe de sa soumise, il l'avait suspendu, afin d'avoir une vue impeccable sur son intimité. La corde qui passait à cet endroit-là, semblait l'excité au plus haut point. Il prit des pinces qu'il mit au bout de chaque tétons puis au niveau des lèvres de son intimité, lui donnant une vue encore plus profonde. Prenant une cravache, il caressa le corps nu suspendu.

-Tu as fait de vilaine chose, petite chienne. Je suis affreusement déçue. Cela mérite une punition.

\- Oui maître, punissez-moi.

-Je vais t'infliger dix coups de cravache. Après chaque coup, tu devras me dire le nombre et « merci maître de me punir ».

Ace lança un regard à son amant, qui le fixait, le regard luisant de désir. Il prit en bouche le bout de la cravache et fit quelques va-et-vient, histoire d'exciter son amant avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche. La cravache passa entre les deux seins avant d'atterrir sur la cuisse droite de sa soumise, faisant gémir de douleur la soumise.

-Un. Merci maître de me punir.

Ace continua son jeu jusqu'à dix, ne frappant jamais deux fois à la même place. Une fois la punition administrée, il remarqua qu'elle était au bord de la jouissance. Mais pour lui, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il pouvait faire encore plus de chose.

De son côté, Marco n'était pas en reste. Il avait inséré dans l'anus de son soumis, un plug et le forçait maintenant à se déplacer à quatre pattes au son de sa voix. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Même si au début, l'intrusion était plutôt douloureuse et gênante, il ne ressentait plus que de l'excitation. Sa verge tendue ne pouvait par contre pas jouir, le blond lui ayant installé un anneau. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à promener son chien. Il le fit mettre à un moment assit, faisant entrer entièrement le plug qui frotta contre la prostate.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à aboyer, chien. Je vais devoir mettre une muselière pour remédier à cela.

Il alla chercher l'accessoire en question et lui enfila. Cette muselière avait la particularité de maintenir la bouche en permanence ouverte. Il s'écarta afin d'admirer son œuvre et de sourire. Ouvrant son pantalon, il recouvrit son sexe d'un préservatif avant de le présenter à la bouche ouverte de son chien. Il lui enfonça et commença lui-même un mouvement de va-et-vient, maintenant la tête afin que son soumis ne se retire pas. Ce dernier dut gérer l'envie de vomir quand le gland tapa au fond de sa gorge. Marco finit par venir dans le préservatif, qu'il retira aussitôt.

Le jeu se termina deux heures plus tard, les quatre protagonistes complètement épuisés par la prestation. Les deux dominants allèrent se doucher en premier, laissant au couple le temps de reprendre leur esprit. Une fois que tout le monde fut enfin revêtu, les deux dominants firent le point avec les soumis d'un soir. C'était l'une des procédures imposées par Law pour tous les nouveaux initiés. Il voulait être sûr que tout se passe le mieux possible.

En redescendant dans la zone bar, ils retrouvèrent Kid et Law tranquillement installés sur leur fauteuil, des soumis couchés à leurs pieds.

-Alors la séance ? demanda le médecin.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer le pied que c'était, lui commenta Ace.

\- Je pense que madame reviendra mais sans monsieur.

\- Quoi de neuf sinon depuis tout ce temps ? Vous n'avez pas de nouveau soumis exclusif apparemment.

\- Pas encore, répondit Marco. Mais peut-être très prochainement.

\- Raconte-moi, je suis curieux.

\- Dès que c'est de la nouveauté, cela t'intéresse, Eustass, intervint Ace.

\- Il s'agit d'une nouvelle collègue, arrivée cette semaine. Jeune, jolies formes, réservée mais je suis sûr qu'en dessous se cache une soumise parfaite.

\- Vous allez finir par ramener tout le lycée au club.

\- Izo avait bien apprécié la dernière fois.

\- Quand aurons-nous le plaisir de la voir ? demanda Law.

\- Dès qu'on l'aura dressé.

\- Pour le moment avec Marco, on essaie de voir qui sera le premier à la prendre dans ses filets. Le gagnant aura le droit de dominer l'autre pendant un mois entier.

\- J'ai hâte de voir cela. Dommage que vous ne nous avez pas convié. Cela aurait été plus qu'intéressant. On aura le droit de jouer avec ?

\- En temps et heure. Tenez si vous voulez la voir, répondit Ace en tendant son portable.

\- Attends, depuis quand tu as une photo d'elle et en prime dans cette position ?

\- Ben que veux-tu, j'étais à cet endroit par hasard, je n'allais pas louper une occasion.

Kid siffla d'admiration.

-En effet joli brin. J'imagine tout un tas de chose à faire avec elle et l'entendre couiner de douleur et de plaisir mélanger.

Les garçons restèrent à discuter pendant encore presque une heure. En rentrant ils profitèrent encore, faisant l'amour pour une troisième fois de la journée. L'abstinence de la semaine se rattraper tout le temps le week-end.


	5. La nouvelle Maid

**La nouvelle maid**

Alicia avait passé son dimanche après-midi à lire des livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque du quartier. Comme beaucoup de fille de son âge, elle aimait lire de livres romantiques, mais surtout ceux qui avaient des descriptions érotiques. Elle s'imaginait souvent être l'héroïne d'un de ses romans La situation de sa famille l'empêchant d'avoir un petit ami, la lecture fut une alternative.

En arrivant lundi matin au lycée pour prendre son poste, elle était surexcitée, mais aussi un peu angoissée car elle n'avait jamais été serveuse. Elle espérait ne pas décevoir son nouveau patron. Elle n'avait rien à dire à sa mère.

-Salut mon rayon de soleil, l'interpella Thatch qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Salut Thatch. Passé un bon weekend ?

\- Très bonne question. Il se trouve que j'ai fait….

\- STOP, le coupa Ace. Ne lui pourrit pas ses oreilles avec le défilé de tes conquêtes.

\- A part votre club, vous ne savez pas apprécier la vie.

\- Club ? demanda Alicia.

\- Oh un endroit merveilleux. Le paradis pour des gens comme Marco et moi. On pourra t'y emmener un de ces quatre.

\- Euh je ne sais pas. On verra plus tard.

\- Ah non, je vous interdis de pervertir mon petit bourgeon.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne vous apprécie pas, mais je vais me faire taper sur les doigts si je traine trop.

\- A tout à l'heure, jolie cœur, lança Ace.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous tous les sobriquets qu'on lui donnait. Elle se dépêcha de se changer et se rendit dans les dernières salles de classes non nettoyées vendredi soir. Elle s'activa à la tâche tout en chantonnant. Elle ne remarqua même pas Marco l'observant en souriant. Des idées lui traversèrent la tête.

Elle eut fini juste au moment de la sonnerie annonçant le début imminent des cours. Elle rangea le chariot dans le local du bâtiment et se dirigea vers la cantine afin de nettoyer le réfectoire. Elle croisa ses deux autres collègues qui s'en allaient nettoyer le gymnase où un élève aurait rendu son petit déjeuner.

Dans les cuisines tout le monde s'activait pour le repas du midi. Au menu, c'était du bœuf braisé avec des pâtes et des haricots. Thatch chantonnait des chansons d'amour comme à son habitude. Alicia fredonnait les mêmes airs.

Quand tout fut fini, le cuistot lui offrit une orangeade et des viennoiseries.

-Tu comptes m'engraisser avec tout ça.

\- Humm avec un ou deux kilos en plus tu serais divinement croquante.

Alicia éclata de rire laissant perplexe ceux qui arrivaient au même moment.

-C'est un son qui est agréable à entendre, commenta Marco. Que nous vaut ce magnifique rire cristallin ?

\- Thatch me prend pour la femme chocolat.

\- Je suis prête à te croquer aussi alors.

\- Vous vous êtes franchement passé le mot.

\- Au fait miss, comment c'est passé ton weekend ? Pas trop difficile après ta première semaine de travail ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Pas du tout. Je me suis baladée avec une amie qui m'a aidé à trouver…., s'arrêta-t-elle soudainement.

\- Trouver un beau gosse ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici. Moi le premier.

-Thatch, gronda Marco.

\- Non, non à trouver des légumes que j'avais besoin pour une recette et de nouveaux livres à lire.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'une jeune fille comme toi, n'a même pas un petit ami, ne sort pas s'amuser avec ses amies.

\- ça c'est secret, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh tu me fends le cœur Darling.

La fin de sa journée arriva vite. En regardant l'heure, elle vu qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de passer par chez elle et décida de se rendre directement à son nouveau travail. Elle prit tranquillement le bus pour se rendre au centre-ville. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber quand elle arriva. Elle détestait vraiment cette époque de l'année. En pensant à ces deux travails, elle espérait pouvoir offrir un vrai noël à sa mère cette année. Elle avait encore un mois et demi avant le réveillon, mais elle savait que cela passait très vite, surtout quand on était aussi chargé en emploi du temps qu'elle.

Elle se présenta à l'arrière du café, comme convenu. Olivia l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

-Salut Alicia, c'est ça ?

\- Oui tout à fait. Bonjour.

\- Je suis Olivia, la plus ancienne des employées du maid. Je vais t'apprendre cette semaine tout ce qu'i savoir. Tu verras, ce n'est pas si difficile. Moi-même j'ai débuté sans rien connaître. Mais c'est un super métier qui rapporte bien pour des étudiants. Tu étudies dans quoi ?

\- J'ai arrêté l'école actuellement.

\- Oh ma pauvre. Bon je vais te montrer les vestiaires et ta tenue. J'espère que porter une tenue courte ne te dérange pas. Bien sûr nous portons toutes une culotte bouffante qui nous permet de ne pas être trop exposée.

Olivia était une jeune femme de 22 ans, les cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval, une poitrine très généreuse. Elle était extrêmement bavarde et Alicia en fit l'expérience durant la première demi-heure de son nouvel emploi. L'aînée débita sans discontinuer tout ce que la brune devait savoir. Cette dernière crut à un moment ne jamais tout retenir. Elle finit par enfiler sa nouvelle tenue. La sensation de cette ensemble court la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et allait devoir faire avec. Pendant quelques minutes, elle s'entraîna à marcher avec les talons.

-Bien, je pense que maintenant tu vas pouvoir prendre le service. Tu seras en binôme avec Jenny. La petite rousse.

\- D'accord.

Durant la première heure, Alicia suivit Jenny. Elle l'observa dans sa façon de se tenir et de parler aux clients. La rousse la présenta à chacun de ses clients. Au final, ce n'était pas si difficile que cela paraissait. Elle devait toujours avoir l'air obéissante voir soumise. Le plus dur pour elle et de mettre à toutes les fins de phrase importantes le mot Maître. C'était pourtant la signature des maid en plus des tenues de soubrettes.

Au bout d'un moment Jenny décida de lui laisser l'accueil du prochain client. Quand la cloche de la porte retentit, Alicia s'inclina respectueusement les mains croisées sur l'avant de sa jupe.

-Bienvenue à la maison, maître. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre table.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année ne se fit pas prier et suivit la brune. Elle lui retira son manteau et poussa la chaise afin qu'il puisse s'assoir. Elle lui apporta ensuite une carte. Tout le long, elle garda la tête baissée en signe de respect. L'homme la regarda.

-Tu es nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

\- En effet, Maître. C'est ma première journée en tant que maid. J'espère que mes services vous satisferont.

\- Je n'en doute point. Apporte-moi un thé blanc à la framboise et une part de pudding.

\- Tout de suite Maître.

La brune s'inclina et partie en cuisine donner la commande.

-Tu as été super pour une première, lui dit Jenny. On a l'impression que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

\- Pourtant c'est la première fois.

\- Si tu continues comme cela tu te feras ta propre clientèle et plus le client est content et plus le pourboire qu'il laisse est important.

\- Je tâcherais de m'appliquer au mieux alors.

\- Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.

\- La commande pour la douze est prête, annonça la cuisinière.

Alicia récupéra le plateau et l'amena auprès de son maître. Comme prévu par Jenny, elle reçu un généreux pourboire. On l'informa que les pourboires gagnés étaient à la maid qui les recevaient. Elle fut contente d'apprendre cette bonne nouvelle. Elle continua de servir jusqu'à dix-neuf heure où elle fut autorisée à faire une pause et à se restaurer en cuisine. On lui servit une omelette moe. Elle profita de sa pause pour retirer ses chaussures qui lui faisaient mal. En regardant de plus près, elle découvrit de nombreuses ampoules. Cela sentait la douleur demain pour travailler au lycée. Elle allait devoir bander ses pieds pendant quelques jours, le temps de faire les chaussures.

Durant la deuxième partie de son service, elle fut de corvée de poubelle et d'inventaire afin de remonter de la cave le nécessaire. Cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde et en plus c'était une tâche que toutes effectuées à tour de rôle. Elle put discuter avec la cuisinière qui travaillait depuis près de dix ans dans ce café. Celle-ci lui raconta tout un tas d'anecdote toute aussi drôle les unes que les autres. Le rire d'Alicia était assez communicatif que la bonne humeur régna dans l'équipe jusqu'à la fermeture. Elle fut vraiment heureuse que cela se termine, sa journée avait été très très longue. Elle savait toutefois qu'elle allait devoir si faire rapidement car cela allait être son quotidien dorénavant et qu'elle pouvait même dire adieu au moindre jour de repos. Enfin, cela était temporaire et c'était ce qui la motivait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle se changea rapidement et quitta la première le café. N'ayant plus de bus à cette heure de la nuit, elle allait devoir rentrer à pieds, ce qui revenait à plus d'une demi-heure de marche.

Elle fut rassurée quand elle arriva enfin au pied de son immeuble. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière à l'appartement. Soit sa mère était encore au travail, soit elle dormait déjà. Elle entra donc le plus discrètement possible. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de retirer ses chaussures. Ses chaussettes avaient pris une couleur carmin. Elle grimaça en anticipant sur la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir en décollant les bas pour soigner le tout. Elle se dirigea d'abord au salon afin de poser son sac. Elle trouva un mot laissé par sa mère qui lui annonça qu'elle lui avait mis une assiette de côté au frigidaire. Ayant déjà mangé au travail, elle préféra la garder pour plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de prendre le nécessaire dont elle avait besoin pour se mettre en pyjama. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour désinfecter ses pieds meurtris qu'elle banda délicatement. Il était plus de minuit quand enfin elle s'endormit. La nuit allait être très courte pour une fois.


	6. semaine intense

**Semaines intenses**

Le réveil sonna beaucoup trop tôt au goût d'Alicia. En regardant le cadran qui clignotait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi à peine cinq heures. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner au lit, ayant peu de marge de manœuvre avant le départ pour le lycée. Elle se leva en trainant les pieds et se prépara, en veillant à bien refaire ses bandages à ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas se blesser plus. Elle opta pour une paire de baskets pour se rendre à son premier lieu de travail. Dehors le vent était vraiment glacial. Elle remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez. Malgré le confort relatif de ses pieds, le trajet fut assez douloureux. Il n'y avait pas assez de bus pour se rendre jusqu'au lycée. Heureusement pour elle, il ne fallait pas trop de marche pour arriver à son lieu de travail.

-Salut Alicia ! Lança Ace en ouvrant le portail.

\- Salut monsieur le CPE. Tu es bien matinal.

\- Je t'ai vu arriver de loin, j'ai eu pitié de toi avec ce froid.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je crois qu'ils annoncent de nouveau de la neige.

Il se rendirent ensemble au réfectoire.

-Tu t'es blessée ? Demanda le brun.

\- Ah, non, non, non. Juste quelques ampoules faites par une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

\- Je compatis à ta douleur.

\- Tenez vous deux, de quoi vous réchauffer en ce matin glacial.

Ils dégustèrent leur tasse de chocolat chaud avant de vaquer chacun à sa tâche.

Une fois sa première partie de journée terminée, elle se rendit comme la veille à son nouvel emploi. La neige commençait à tomber de manière éparse. Sa deuxième journée se passa aussi bien que la première. Elle s'y faisait rapidement et réussit à faire presque un service sans faute pour la plus grande joie de la patronne. Il y avait eu plus de monde par rapport à d'habitude, en raison du bouche à oreille qui avait signalé l'arrivée d'une nouvelle serveuse soit disant mignonne.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Alicia eut de plus en plus de mal à se lever. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela soit si dure. Elle était trop épuisée le soir pour le dîner et le matin trop pressée pour son petit-déjeuner. Elle fut heureuse quand le vendredi arriva enfin. Cela signalait pour elle, n'avoir qu'un job en journée. Certes ce n'était pas le plus reposant car il fallait rester debout pendant huit heures d'affilées et sourire quoiqu'il advienne, mais elle ne bossait pas pendant près de quatorze heures comme elle l'avait fait toute la semaine. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela soit si difficile.

 **oOOooOOo**

De son côté, Ace avait bien remarqué un changement dans le comportement de la brune. Il avait bien vu qu'au fur et à mesure que la semaine avancée, elle semblait épuisée, dormant presque dans son assiette durant le déjeuner. Il la trouva dans les vestiaires à la fin de son service. Il avait demandé à l'un de ses collègues de le remplacer le temps de voir Alicia.

-Dis Alicia, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu dormais pratiquement à midi à table.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Juste le rythme à prendre. Je n'ai pas encore complètement l'habitude de travailler. Mais je donnerais le meilleur de moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais t'es sûre que tu ne nous caches pas quelque chose. Tu sais tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Je te promets de garder pour moi ce que tu me diras.

\- Je t'assure que je vais très bien. Je me reposerais ce weekend et je serais de nouveau en forme lundi. En plus je ne travaille que d'après-midi.

\- Alors repose toi bien. Tiens, je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone. Si t'as le moindre souci, appelle-moi.

\- Pas de soucis. Merci Ace.

 **Jeudi de la semaine suivante**

-Tu n'as pas d'élèves à surveiller, par hasard ? Demanda Marco qui tentait de terminer de corriger ses copies.

\- Mais je te parle de quelque chose d'important. Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter.

\- Et moi j'aimerais bien terminer ce pour quoi je suis payé. Et non, je ne suis pas sans cœur. Mais si elle ne veut pas en parler, je ne vais tout de même pas la torturer. On a tenté de savoir ce qui n'allait pas et elle n'a pas répondu. Si elle ne veut pas parler, je ne vais quand même pas la torturer.

\- C'est une idée géniale.

\- Ace !

\- Ok ! Ok ! J'oublie.

Le brun finit par vaquer à ses occupations laissant tranquille son amant.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Vendredi salle du professeur Marco**

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne travaillait pas de la semaine au Maid café, elle eut du mal à tenir le rythme. Le temps froid et humide n'avait pas aidé pour arranger les choses. Mais elle était contente, car sa première paye allait arriver d'ici une semaine et elle pourrait verser une première mensualité pour montrer sa bonne volonté de remboursement.

Depuis près d'une heure, elle avait des vertiges et elle somnolait sérieusement. Pourtant, il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures à tenir. Elle dut s'appuyer contre le bureau sur l'estrade. Tout se voila soudainement devant ses yeux.

-Alicia ! s'écria Marco qui venait de rentrer dans la salle.

Il laissait tomber ses affaires et la rattrapa de justesse. Il la conduisit à l'infirmerie. Elle fut à peine déposée sur le lit, qu'elle reprit peu à peu connaissance. L'infirmière lui prit sa tension.

Rapidement, tout le personnel du lycée était au courant pour la brune. Ace déboula le premier, mais son amant le mit à la porte. Vista les rejoignit peu après.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le responsable des agents d'entretien.

\- D'après l'infirmière, c'est un grand coup de fatigue.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire pour la ramener chez elle.

\- Je peux le faire Vista, proposa Ace.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je vais rentrer par mes propres moyens. Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiéter, Annonça Alicia, tout en quittant l'infirmerie.

\- Désolé miss, mais il est hors de question. Ace va te raccompagner, même si tu n'habites pas très loin. C'est plus prudent et repose toi. Tu en as vraiment besoin.

-Viens, on va chercher tes affaires et on prendra la voiture de Marco.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'égratigner, sinon je me devrais te punir comme il se doit.

\- J'en serais presque tenté, mais je ne veux pas que ma douce croit que je suis un chauffard.

Ace prit les clefs de la voiture et accompagna Alicia jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il attendit à l'extérieur qu'elle se change avant de se diriger vers le parking.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de vous ennuyer avec ça.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir un moment de faiblesse à un moment ou un autre. Et les amis sont là pour soutenir.

\- Amis ?

\- Ben oui, on est ami. Ne me dit pas que tu en doute ?

-Hum, non, pas du tout. Juste que je ne le voyais pas de cette façon-là.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir t'apprendre beaucoup de chose.

-Dis comme ça, je vais croire que je ne connais rien de la vie.

\- Oh si tu savais ô comment la vie est immense et pleine de surprise. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, mais demain, on fait une soirée entre collègue. On va boire un verre en ville. Si tu venais avec nous ? Avec Marco on te ramènera chez toi.

\- Euh je ne sais pas. Vous me dites de me reposer, et ensuite tu me dis de sortir.

\- Ben, tu te reposes toute la journée et tu viens t'éclater le soir.

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- Allez, c'est décidé. Je passe te prendre avec Marco vers vingt-heure.

Ace arriva rapidement devant l'immeuble de la brune. Elle descendit du véhicule et le remercia avant de monter à la maison. Elle croisa sa mère qui pour une fois était à la maison. Cette dernière en apprenant ce qui s'était passée, envoya sa fille au lit et prévint son propre travail, qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir ce soir. Elle veilla sur sa fille, s'assurant qu'elle dîne correctement.

-C'est une merveilleuse idée, Alicia. Cela te fera le plus grand bien de voir des gens hors du travail.

\- Mais je vois des amies hors du travail.

\- Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as vu tes amies ?

\- Euh….

Elle ne trouva pas de réponse à la question de sa mère. Cette dernière avait raison. Elle ne voyait que très très peu ses véritables amies. Une fois le repas terminé, elle retourna dans sa chambre afin de se reposer. Durant quelques heures, elle réfléchit à la proposition d'Ace et à ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Après une longue bataille dans sa tête, elle finit par se motiver pour sortir le samedi soir avec ses collègues du travail. Elle saisit son téléphone et envoya un message avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.


	7. soirée entre collègues

Note de l'auteure : merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction. Voici sans plus attendre un nouveau chapitre

* * *

 **Soirée entre collègues**

Alicia batailla pendant presqu'une heure avec sa mère avant de finalement rendre les armes. Cette dernière tenait à ce qu'elle aille s'acheter une tenue pour la soirée. Pourtant la brune avait réussi à trouver un haut et un jeans qu'elle mettait rarement. Mais cela n'était pas du goût de sa mère. Elle finit donc par accepter d'aller se chercher une tenue, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi se prendre. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec des collègues. Elle se décida à demander de l'aide à sa véritable amie. Celle-ci répondit aussitôt présente. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous au centre commercial vers treize heure.

Cela lui laissa le temps de faire le ménage à la maison, ainsi que les courses pour la semaine, afin de soulager sa mère.

 **oOOooOOo**

-Tu en as une super chance. Ce n'est pas dans tous les boulots qu'il y a ce genre de soirée, commenta pour la énième fois son amie.

\- Tu sais, j'y vais uniquement pour rassurer ma mère que je sais vivre en société.

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas t'y amuser comme une folle. Il y aura des beaux gosses sûrement.

\- Oui, mais en couple et je doute qu'ils soient intéressés par une fille.

\- Quoi ! Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'ils sont gays ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Tu as raison, pourquoi les plus beaux mecs sont inaccessibles. Soit ils sont en couple, soit ils sont gays. Enfin, rien ne dit qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres mecs là-bas.

-Anna, soupira Alicia. Je n'y vais pas pour draguer, mais pour montrer que je ne reste pas enfermée entre quatre murs.

\- Et du coup, tu as besoin de ta super amie pour trouver la tenue de soirée qui attirera tous les regards.

Alicia décidé d'abandonner de convaincre son amie. Pendant presque deux bonnes heures, elles parcoururent les boutiques. Anna lui fit essayer toutes sortes de tenues plus ou moins extravagantes. Ce fut qu'après une très longue négociation qu'elle finit par acheter une robe de velours noir. Elle lui arrivait jusque mi genou, ce qui lui éviterait d'avoir froid. Elle acheta une paire de collant mat. Son amie lui prêta du maquillage.

Il était un peu plus de seize heure quand elle rentra enfin à la maison. Elle décida de se préparer aussitôt pour la soirée, prenant le temps de se coiffer. Elle lissa ses cheveux avant d'en faire une couronne comme le faisait souvent avant le lycée. Elle se fit un maquillage léger, ne voulant pas trop en faire tout de même. Elle se regarda dans un miroir quand elle eut enfin finit. Elle eut du mal à se reconnaître. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer la sortant de ses pensées.

« **Salut, petit chat. On sera en bas de chez toi dans dix minutes. Le beau gosse Ace** »

L'angoisse monta dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle prit les quelques économies qu'elle avait.

« **Je suis prête et vous attends.** »

Elle se chaussa et prit son manteau avant de quitter la douce chaleur et la tranquillité du foyer familiale. Quand elle arriva en bas de l'immeuble, la voiture se gara au même moment. Ace en sortit et ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

-Je crois avoir enfin la chance de rencontrer Cendrillon. Bonsoir joli petit chat. Accepteriez-vous d'être conduit au bal par deux princes charmants. Nous vous ramènerons avant le douzième coup de minuit.

\- Bonsoir, Ô grand prince.

\- Vas y, installe-toi devant.

\- Merci. Salut Marco.

\- Salut Alicia. Ça va mieux ?

\- J4ai dormi une partie de ma soirée d'hier. Je ne pensais pas être si épuisée.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas assez ton corps aussi.

\- Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

La voiture quitta la place de parking et Marco se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Le rendez-vous était donné au bar de l'arnaque. Le lieu était tenu par un couple d'amis de longue date pour la plupart du personnel du lycée.

En arrivant sur place, Alicia constata qu'il y avait déjà du monde. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elles n'étaient que deux filles en tout.

-Je vais me sentir moins seule, annonça Sandy en saluant Alicia.

\- Je croyais qu'on était plus que cela en fille.

-Et non ma belle. Les enseignantes préfèrent leur vie pépère.

\- Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles loupent, commenta Ace. Dis-moi Sandy, comment trouves tu notre petit chat ?

\- Elle va en attraper plus d'un dans ses filets.

\- Hein ! Mais non, non. Pas du tout.

\- Le premier qui l'approche, je lui fais la tête au carré.

\- Ace ! Gronda Marco.

\- Ne soit pas jaloux mon phénix. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui à la place d'honneur dans mon cœur.

\- Bon, vous aurez tout le dimanche pour vous conter fleurette. Pour le moment, on est là pour s'amuser, intervint Vista.

L'étage complet avait été réservé pour la soirée. Les tables avaient été rassemblées. En tout, ce n'était pas loin d'une vingtaine de personnes qui étaient présents. Tout le monde était mélangé, ce qui ne changeait guère de la cantine du lycée. Alicia commanda pour commencer un coca. Par rapport aux autres, elle n'avait encore jamais bu d'alcool. L'ambiance était vraiment festive. Les discussions partaient dans tous les sens.

-Si, si, je t'assure. Ace est le pire de tous en connerie, insista Thatch. Je me rappelle qu'il y a deux ans, on avait organisé le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre au lycée. Au bout de je ne sais plus combien de verres, il est monté sur la table et s'est déshabillé dans une danse qui se voulait sexy.

\- Hé ! Je suis toujours sexy, se plaignit le concerné.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec toute la chantilly qu'il avait sur le corps ensuite.

\- Avec quelques fraises, il aurait été à croquer, termina Marco.

Le brun se sentit, soudainement, gêné par les propos de son amant. Il repensait à comment cela s'était terminé dans les vestiaires, quand son blond l'y avait traîné et avait léché toute la crème chantilly avant de se faire pénétrer avec brutalité. Le lendemain avait été tout aussi difficile, Marco lui avait fait subir une séance de BDSM qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il sortit de ses souvenirs en entendant le rire cristallin à sa gauche venant d'Alicia.

-Il n'y avait pas que moi qui ait mal finit la soirée, dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour veiller à ton honneur. Mais tu as raison, Thatch a fini avec le Kimono d'Izo et deux longues tresses. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore la photo, si tu veux la voir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non, c'est bon Marco. Pas ça. Laisse-moi une chance avec la belle.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas un petit copain actuellement ? Intervint à son tour Sandy.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai ça. Tu as un petit copain ? Demanda Ace.

\- Non.

\- Comment une si jolie fleur peut-être célibataire ?

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas intéressée par la vie de couple pour le moment.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu loupes quand même, commenta Ace. Tiens, je t'offre le prochain verre.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool ?

\- Ben non.

\- Alors goutte et tu m'en diras des nouvelles ensuite.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Après une courte hésitation, elle prit le verre et but une grande gorgée. Quand le liquide descendit dans sa gorge, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle se demandait bien, comment les autres faisaient pour pouvoir boire ce breuvage au goût bizarre.

-Alors ?

\- ça a un goût bizarre.

\- Et tu aimes ?

\- Je en courrais pas après, ça c'est sûr.

\- C'est une question d'habitude. Tu verras, au deuxième verre tu aimeras.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu veux me saouler.

\- Non, je veux juste que tu t'amuses. Et puis tu ne peux pas refuser le verre que t'offre un beau gosse comme moi.

Alicia se retint in extrémiste de recracher sur Sandy la bière qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Tu arrives encore à passer les portes ? lança-t-elle.

\- Là tu me blesses. Ne me dis pas que tu ne me trouves pas beau.

La brune se mit à rougir et préféra se concentrer sur son verre. Les discussions repartirent de plus belles. Alicia but les verres de bière qu'on lui offrait. Au troisième verre, elle commença à avoir un peu trop chaud et elle se mettait à rire pour un rien, faisant sourire l'assemblée.

-Je crois qu'Alicia a eu assez d'alcool pour la soirée, commenta Marco.

\- Non, ça va. Je peux encore tenir debout.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es avachie sur la table.

\- Je ne suis pas une vache. Ace, Marco est méchant avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre à la maison. On va te ramener chez toi, Alicia.

\- Mais je veux encore faire la fête, moi.

\- Une autre fois, petit chat.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer.

\- Alicia, gronda Marco.

\- Euh Marco, t'es sûr qu'on la ramène chez elle ?

\- Alicia, tu as quelqu'un chez toi ?

\- Non, ma mère travaille toute la nuit.

\- On a toujours la chambre d'amis.

\- Je crois qu'il est préférable. Par contre, tu l'as saoulé, donc tu t'occupes d'elle.

\- Allez, en route, Alicia. On va aller dormir.

Marco et Ace aidèrent la miss à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Au final, seul le blond n'avait pas bu d'alcool afin de pouvoir conduire.

-Elle fait quoi comme boulot, ta mère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle travaille en usine. Souvent elle enchaîne avec des remplacements.

\- Cela ne doit pas être évident tous les jours pour elle.

\- Non, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas rajouter mes problèmes.

\- Quels problèmes ?

Malgré l'alcool, elle se tut immédiatement se rendant compte qu'elle avait trop parlé. Soudain, elle remarqua qu'ils ne la ramener pas chez elle et commença à paniquer. Elle voulut sortir de la voiture qui roulait. Marco avait anticipé et verrouillé les portes.

-Calmes toi, Alicia. On te ramènera chez toi quand tu auras décuvé.

\- Mais je dois rentrer absolument. Ma mère va s'inquiéter.

\- Envoi lui un message.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Mais si tu peux. T'es majeur quand même.

\- Oui mais je n'ai jamais découché !

\- Ace.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit le brun tout en saisissant le sac de la miss.

\- Rends le moi ! C'est un enlèvement !

\- Mais non petit chat. Tu vas nous remercier demain après la gueule de bois.

\- Comme si j'allais forcément avoir la gueule de bois.

\- Oh mais, c'est même certains, assura Marco.

\- Et voilà, message envoyé. J'ai dit que tu dormais chez une collègue et que tu rentrerais en fin de journée.

\- Si tard !

\- Fais-nous confiance. On connaît bien les lendemains de fête, tenta de la rassurer Ace.

Alicia se résigna et un silence s'installa dans la voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, les garçons entendirent un ronflement provenant du siège avant passager, les faisant sourire. Ils finirent par arriver chez eux. Ace aida la miss à sortir du véhicule, et à se diriger vers l'appartement. Cette dernière ne l'aidait pas du tout, elle était un poids mort. Une fois dans l'appartement, il l'emmena dans la chambre d'amis.

-Bon, mon petit chat, tu vas devoir collaborer un minimum. Tu dois te changer et te démaquiller.

\- Je veux dormir.

\- Tu dormiras après.

\- Tiens Ace, voici le démaquillant.

\- Merci. Tu peux me ramener un de mes tee-shirts ? Ça devrait être assez grand pour lui faire une chemise de nuit.

\- ça va te coûter cher.

\- Tu veux peut-être qu'on inverse ?

\- Taisez-vous, je veux dormir.

\- Dans quelques minutes miss, lui indiqua le brun.

Ace se chargea de démaquiller Alicia qui lui souriait bêtement.

-Bon pour te changer, va falloir que tu le fasses toi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu me traites de pervers.

\- Pas envie. Je veux dormir.

\- Allez un petit effort.

\- Nan.

\- Franchement, je ne te ferais plus jamais boire.

\- Sors de la chambre Ace. Je m'en occupe.

Marco déshabilla Alicia et lui enfila e tee-shirt, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée, avant de la coucher sous la couverture. La brune ne percuta même pas, dormant d'un sommeil de pierre. Le professeur d'histoire géographie rejoignit ensuite son amant qui l'attendait déjà allongé dans leur lit. Il se déshabilla et se glissa à son tour sous les couettes.

-On ne devrait pas l'entendre avant au moins dix heure, indiqua-t-il.

\- ça nous laisse du temps libre alors.

\- Non Ace. Il est trois heure du matin et je veux dormir. Si je me suis bien reposé, peut-être que demain je serais généreux.

\- T'es cruel. Surtout que tu m'as hyper chauffé avant qu'on aille à la soirée.

\- Bonne nuit Ace.

Marco éteignit la lumière et rapidement les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement.


	8. Eustass Kid

**Eustass Kid**

Comme après chaque fête, Marco fut le premier à se lever. Il n'avait jamais besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Il jeta un regard attendrit vers son amant qui dormait à point fermé. Il ne se lassait pas de ce visage si enfantin quand il dormait. Il quitta la chambre et se rendit sur le balcon pour sa première clope de la journée. Le temps dehors semblait se radoucir. Finalement, il n'y aurait peut-être pas de neige pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les vibrations de son téléphone.

-Salut Law.

\- Salut Marco. Je ne te réveille pas ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est rare que tu m'appelles un dimanche matin.

\- Je sais, mais je profite que ma brute dorme encore. C'est bientôt son anniversaire.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu as prévu quelque chose de spécial ?

\- En effet. Le club est réservé déjà et on sera en comité restreint. Si d'ici là vous avez un soumis, il sera le bienvenue.

\- C'est noté. Envoye moi la date par SMS que je la bloque.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous deux.

\- Au fait, je profite de t'avoir au téléphone. Il faudrait un contrat de soumission.

\- Tu as déjà conclu ?

\- Non pas encore, mais je pense savoir comment y arriver.

\- Je te prépare ça. Toujours au nom des deux ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te le ramène dans la semaine.

\- Je te remercie. A plus tard.

\- Bye.

Marco termina sa cigarette avant de retourner au chaud. Il se rendit dans la chambre d'amis pour vérifier qu'Alicia dormait toujours. Il sourit en la voyant à moitié couverte, le tee-shirt remonté jusqu'aux hanches. Il ne put s'empêcher d'immortaliser l'instant.

 **oOOooOOo**

Il était presque midi quand Ace se leva enfin. Il avait une légère gueule de bois, mais pour une fois, cela resta supportable. Il accepta néanmoins le cachet que lui proposa son amant.

-Elle dort encore ?

\- Une véritable marmotte.

\- Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée.

\- Tourte à la viande, cela te va ?

\- Trop génial.

\- Je te laisse réveiller ton petit chat.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ? Tu veux aussi un surnom ?

\- Non, je m'en passerais et puis n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui aie la clef de ta ceinture.

\- Alors là, c'est un coup bas.

\- Allez dépêche-toi, ou je mange sans vous.

Ace se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre d'amis.

-Il est temps de se lever, petit chat.

-…..

\- Il est presque treize heure.

\- hmmmm, répondit-elle e se couvrant totalement.

\- OK. Donc je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte.

Le CPE sourit tout en attrapant la couette qu'il tira d'un coup sec.

-Pitié ! entendit-il.

\- Ah ah ! On aurait mal à la tête peut-être ?

\- Moins fort et laisse-moi dormir.

\- Hors de question. Tiens, avale ça, ça te soulagera rapidement.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- De l'aspirine. Le remède magique des lendemains de fête difficiles.

Alicia avala le comprimé avant de se lever péniblement du lit. Ace lui indiqua ensuite la salle de bains. Elle se doucha rapidement et enfila ses vêtements de la veille. L'odeur du déjeuner la mise de bonne humeur.

Alicia était enfin rentrée chez elle, en fin d'après-midi, une fois que sa tête avait arrêté de faire des maracas. Elle avait discuté de banalités avec les garçons. Au final, d'avoir fait la fête avec ses collègues, lui avaient changés les idées. Elle redémarra sa grosse semaine avec le sourire. Au cours de la matinée, elle reçut un appel de sa patronne du maid café.

-Alicia, on fait une nocturne ce soir. Est-ce que cela t'intéresse ?

\- Oui, bien évidemment.

\- Oh génial, tu nous sauves. Il me manquait au moins une maid. Tes horaires seront dix-sept heure jusque deux heure du matin.

\- Je note. Je serais bien présente.

\- Super. A tout à l'heure alors.

\- Oh, un rendez-vous galant, dit une vois derrière elle.

\- Thatch, tu m'as fait peur. Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres.

\- C'est donc cela. Tu me trompes, dit-il en prenant un air dramatique.

\- Il faudrait déjà que l'on sorte ensemble.

\- J'espère qu'il est aussi séduisant que moi.

\- Qui est aussi séduisant que toi ? demanda Ace.

\- L'amoureux d'Alicia.

\- Je n'ai pas d'amoureux, une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, pestant contre les garçons qui pouvaient être lourd par moment. Elle retourna terminer son service. Vu qu'elle commençait plus tard, elle eut le temps de passer chez elle et de se changer. Le fait de faire des heures en plus le soir, l'enchantait, même si elle savait qu'elle allait être encore plus fatiguée. Mais pour une fois, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle prit une douche rapide et de quoi manger durant sa pause.

Quand elle arriva au maid café, elle constata qu'une certaine agitation y régnait.

-Ah Alicia, tu tombes bien. Il y a déjà du monde pour la nocturne.

\- Le temps d'enfiler ma tenue et je suis prête.

\- Génial. Je t'ai affecté à l'étage, au service VIP.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais fait le service à cet étage !

\- Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Je voudrais que tu serves un ami quand il arrivera. Il est grand, avec des cheveux rouges. Il peut paraître effrayant quand on ne le connait pas, mais je t'assure qu'il est vraiment gentil. Il suffit juste de le connaître un peu.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me donnerais à fond.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Ah oui, voilà ta tenue. Il n'aime que le rouge.

Alicia prit la tenue et l'enfila sans rechigner. Pourtant elle la trouva vraiment très courte. Elle était sûre qu'en se baissant légèrement, on pouvait voir son sous-vêtement. Prenant son plateau, elle se rendit directement à l'étage VIP. Il y avait déjà quelques clients, mais elle ne vit pas l'amie de la patronne. Elle accueillit en attendant, un client qui se présenta à l'entrée de l'étage. C'était un homme dans la cinquantaine, plutôt bien habillé avec son costard cravate anthracite. Elle le conduisit à une table avant de lui présenter la carte du maid. Elle sentit son regard lubrique sur elle et cela la mise mal à l'aise. Toutefois, elle fit comme si rien ne se passait.

Vers vingt heure trente, elle put enfin souffler un peu. Elle se rendit dans leur salle de repos et dégusta avec plaisir son petit encas.

Il était presque vingt et une heure, quand Eustass Kid entra finalement au maid café. Il fut accueilli par son amie de longue date et patronne des lieux.

-Je suis ravie que tu aies répondu à mon invitation.

\- Tu sais utiliser les bons mots aussi. Et je suis très curieux.

\- Elle est en pause, mais je vais la chercher. Elle sera à ton service unique.

\- Je patiente ici, alors.

La patronne s'éclipsa aussitôt pour se rendre en salle de repos. Elle expliqua la situation à Alicia qui accepta d'écourter sa pause. Elle réajusta sa tenue et rejoignit l'accueil. Elle reconnut facilement son client. Elle s'avança vers lui.

-Bon retour à la maison, maître. Permettez-moi de vous débarrasser de votre manteau.

Kid apprécia tout de suite le comportement d'Alicia. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tel un prédateur. Il donna sa veste à la brune.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, maître. La meilleure table vous a été réservée.

Elle précéda Kid et le conduisit à sa table. Elle veilla à ne pas aller trop vite ou trop lentement. Elle avait lu plusieurs fois la fiche que lui avait fait la patronne. Elle avait du coup l'impression de passer un test, et cela lui mettait la pression. Elle recula légèrement la chaise afin de laisser son client prendre place. Elle présenta la carte des menus avant de s'éclipser vers la cuisine de l'étage et prendre le cocktail préféré du rouge. Quand elle revint à la table, elle le trouva dans une discussion animée au téléphone. Elle déposa le cocktail sur la table, avant de se mettre légèrement en retrait, attendant que son client finisse pour prendre la commande.

-Approche, dit Kid, une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

\- Avez-vous fait votre choix, maître ?

\- Je prendre un menu one piece.

Alicia nota la commande et retourna la donner en cuisine. Elle s'occupa minutieusement de son client, veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Kid testa plus d'une fois sa maid, cherchant à trouver quelque chose à redire et à la déstabiliser. A chaque fois, il fut satisfait de la voir si obéissante. Il se décida à rentrer chez lui, quand il reçut un message de son amant lui intimant de ramener ses fesses rapidement. Alicia lui ramena son addition qu'il régla.

-Où se trouve ta cagnotte ? demanda-t-il en enfilant sa veste.

\- En bas près du compter. Mon nom est Alicia.

\- Tu as bien bossé. Tu feras une bonne soumise.

-Me…Merci maître.

Alicia ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant les propos de Kid. Elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Elle avait lu des livres sur ça.

-Je te laisse une invitation, valable quand tu veux. Si un jour cela te tente, mets la même tenue.

\- Je vous remercie maître.

 **oOOooOOo**

Alicia fut heureuse d'enlever enfin sa tenue. Avant de partir, elle alla chercher ses pourboires. Elle fut étonnée de voir sa boîte presque remplit. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva une petite liasse de billets. Elle rentra à la maison le sourire aux lèvres, mais épuisée.

Elle arriva au lycée en mode zombie quelques heures plus tard.

-Mon rayon de soleil a l'air d'avoir passé une nuit torride, commenta Thatch.

\- J'aurais peut-être préféré.

\- Si tu veux, je peux y remédier.

\- Euh non merci. Bon allez au travail. Le nettoyage ne se fera pas tout seul.

Avant la pause déjeuner, elle fut interpellée par Marco. Ce dernier l'emmena dans sa salle de classe vide.

-Tu as l'air complètement vidé.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir des soucis ? Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler. Je ne te jugerais pas.

\- Non, non. Tout va merveilleusement bien.

Le blond soupira voyant très bien que la jeune femme lui mentait.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Le soir au maid**

Par rapport à la veille, le maid était relativement calme. La nocturne avait été un succès pour le café. Elle comptait remettre ça.

-Alicia, tu pourrais sortir les poubelles, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tout de suite.

Elle se rendit à la cuisine afin de prendre les sacs et les sortir dans la ruelle à l'arrière. Le contraste avec la température extérieure la fit frissonner. Elle chargea les sacs dans le conteneur. Son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'Ace.

« Vendredi soir, sortie cinéma ? »

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai d'autres obligations. Week-end dernier était exceptionnel ».

« Alors c'est vrai que tu as finalement un petit ami hyper jaloux. »

« N4importe quoi. Je travaille. »

« Comment ça tu travailles ? »

Alicia se rendit compte aussitôt de sa bourde. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, préférant ignorer pour le moment la question d'Ace. Elle savait très bien qu'il reviendrait à la charge le lendemain. Elle allait devoir trouver une excuse. Elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder qui c'était.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qu'est ce que l'on a ici ?

Le temps se trouva comme suspendu pour elle.


	9. l'agression

**Note de l'auteure : merci d'être toujours plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre. Voici la suite.**

* * *

 **L'agression**

Le sang d'Alicia se figea. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement ces visages. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé les croiser à nouveau. Que faisaient-ils là, si loin de leur quartier de bourges ?

-Mais c'est notre petit roquet. Tu avais raison Sir Oswald.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Que tu sois notre esclave, lança le chef de la bande, celui qui avait pourri la vie d'Alicia au lycée.

\- Jamais. Laissez-moi en paix.

\- Ce n'est pas envisageable. N'oublies pas que tu dois rembourser ta dette et qu'il ne te reste que quinze jours.

Elle recula et se retrouva coincée entre la bande et le mur. L'un d'eux s'avança et lui agrippa les cheveux afin de la tirer pour la jeter au milieu du groupe. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Les garçons rigolèrent à gorge ployée. Elle serra les dents tentant de se retenir de les frapper.

-La tenue de soubrette te va si bien. Tu es finalement retournée à ta véritable place, sale petite chienne. Mais je trouve qu'il y a encore trop de vêtements.

\- Tu as raison, renchérit un troisième individu.

Les cinq garçons se jetèrent, alors comme des charognes sur la brune, qui paniqua et tenta de se débattre. Elle se prit des coups de poings et de pieds. Ses vêtements furent mis en lambeaux. Elle essaya de crier à l'aide, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ses agresseurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie, s'encourageant mutuellement. Deux des individus l'attrapèrent et la maintinrent au sol lui écartant les jambes. Le chef de la bande commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

-Il est temps de consommer la marchandise, dit-il.

-Non, gémit Alicia.

Dans la rue perpendiculaire à la ruelle où se déroulait l'agression, deux hommes marchaient tranquillement. Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant de bruits étranges. En voyant ce qui se passait, le plus grand se dirigea vers le groupe.

-Bande de bâtard. Oser vous en prendre à une fille en groupe.

Le groupe vit la menace et se dispersa aussitôt. Il en reste plus qu'Alicia recroquevillée en boule, pleurant en silence. Des soubresauts secouaient ses épaules dénudées et ensanglantées.

-Hé gamine, c'est fini, dit l'homme qui avait fait fuir le groupe. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Il s'abaissa à son niveau, et voulut poser une main sur la brune. Cette dernière cria de peur et tenta de reculer.

-Du calme, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je veux juste t'aider.

Alicia leva légèrement son visage tuméfié afin de voir qui était son sauveur. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

-Et merde. Law, ramène-toi. Je crois que c'est la fille dont nous ont parlé Ace et Marco.

\- Tu déconnes j'espère.

\- Regarde par toi-même.

Law arriva à son tour près d'Alicia. Il hocha la tête vers Kid.

-Alicia, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il toutefois.

\- Oui. Comment vous me connaissez ? répondit-elle apeurée.

\- Nous sommes de amis de Marco et Ace. Kid on ne peut pas la laisser ici.

\- On n'a pas le choix alors.

Kid retira sa veste pour recouvrir la brune, puis la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière se tendit à ce contact, la peur de l'agression toujours présente. Law envoya un sms à Marco, lui expliquant brièvement ce qui s'était passé et où est-ce qu'ils emmenaient la fille. Ils quittèrent la ruelle rapidement. La veste de Kid était assez longue pour bien cacher le corps dénudé de la brune. Cette dernière ne bronchait plus depuis quelques minutes.

-Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? demanda Kid.

\- Elle s'en remettra. Mais pour le moment mieux vaut qu'elle ne soit pas consciente, si on ne veut pas la choquer plus que ça.

\- Mais je croyais que les gars lui en avaient déjà parlé.

\- Oui mais pas dans le détail.

\- Un truc que je viens de me rappeler, mais c'est elle, la fille qui travaille au Maid café.

\- Oh je vois. Pense qu'elle est chasse gardée.

\- Je sais. Mais bon, il y aura toujours moyen de négocier en temps voulu.

\- Tu ne perds décidément pas le nord.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as choisis.

Ils arrivèrent en moins d'un quart d'heure au club. Il n'y avait encore personne vu que les portes ne s'ouvriraient pas avant deux bonnes heures. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Kid la déposa sur le sofa de leur bureau, puis laissa Law l'examiner tranquillement. Il préféra attendre au bar, surtout qu'il était persuadé que Marco n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il se servit une bière pour patienter.

 **oOOooOOo**

A l'étage, Law soigna Alicia minutieusement. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien de cassé et l'irréparable n'était pas arrivée. Il appliqua un baume pour atténuer les ecchymoses et banda le poignet droit qui souffrait d'une entorse. Son réveil allait être douloureux physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Il lui administra un calmant, histoire d'adoucir le réveil. Jetant un regard sur son téléphone, il rejoignit son amant qui discutait avec Marco qui devait être là depuis un moment. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler en apercevant le noiraud.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le prof d'histoire géo.

\- Elle dort pour le moment. Je l'ai shooté un peu car elle souffre de nombreuses contusions et d'une entorse. A son réveil, elle sera sûrement en état de choc.

\- J'ai prévenu son boulot, intervint Kid. D'ailleurs, je croyais qu'elle ne bossait qu'au lycée.

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus. Il faut dire que dès que l'on tente avec Ace d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, elle se renferme. On avait constaté qu'elle était épuisée en ce moment.

\- Je peux te dire que la tenue de soubrette, lui va à ravir. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a même servi bien docilement.

\- Bon, en tout cas, on ne peut pas la garder ici, où à son réveil, elle risque de paniquer totalement.

\- Je vais la ramener chez nous, expliqua Marco. Ace est au lycée pour la semaine, il préviendra le vieux. Je n'ai pas cours avant quinze heure. Je doute qu'elle veuille rentrer dans l'immédiat chez elle.

\- On passera demain dans la matinée. Il faudra qu'elle aille porter plainte, commenta Kid.

\- J'y veillerais.

\- Je te laisse une ordonnance de crème et de cachets pour la douleur. Elle ferait mieux de rester au calme quelques jours. Au moins jusqu'à guérison de son poignet.

\- Merci les gars. Je vous revaudrais ça.

\- Je suis sûr que l'on trouvera un arrangement. Approche ta voiture, je vais te la chercher. Ah ouais, elle n'a plus de fringues.

Marco hocha la tête et partit prendre son véhicule. Kid installa à l'arrière la miss avant de retourner à l'intérieur du club. Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement, le blond jeta un œil au rétro afin de surveiller un éventuel réveil d'Alicia. Il opta pour se garer dans le parking souterrain pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des voisins. En portant la miss, il constata qu'elle était relativement légère pour sa taille. Pourtant, il la voyait manger très bien à la cantine. Il la déposa dans la chambre d'ami et remarqua qu'elle portait l'un des tee-shirts du club. Il lui retira ses chaussures avant de la couvrir et de retourner au salon.

Son téléphone sonna au même moment.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu as mis des caméras dans l'appartement, Ace.

\- Pas du tout. Comment va-t-elle ? que s'est-il exactement passé ?

\- Du calme. Elle dort pour le moment dans la chambre d'ami. Elle s'est fait attaquer par une bande de garçon de son âge environ.

\- Des gars du lycée ?

\- Law m'a dit que non, ils avaient l'air trop friqué.

\- Dans un sens tant mieux.

\- En effet. Tu préviendras Père au fait. Law préconise qu'elle ne travaille pas le reste de la semaine. Elle n'a rien de cassé, mais elle va avoir des bleus partout, sans compter le traumatisme subit.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Ah oui, une question. Tu savais qu'elle travaillait dans un maid ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est celui près du club ?

\- Oui celui là.

Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment encore. Tout en faisant cela, le blond prépara à dîner n'ayant pas eu le temps de manger avant. Il prévu un peu plus pour Alicia, se doutant qu'elle n'avait rien non plus dans l'estomac. Il fut interrompu par des cris venant de la chambre d'amis. Il s'y rendit aussitôt et s'assit sur le bord du lit. La secouant légèrement par les épaules, il tenta de la réveiller de son cauchemar.

-Tu es à l'abris, Alicia. Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la miss avant qu'elle ouvre finalement les yeux avec plus ou moins de facilité. Elle grimaça en tentant de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Chez Ace et moi. Ce sont des amis qui t'ont secouru et m'ont prévenu. Kid a appelé ton travail.

En repensant à son agression, Alicia se mit à trembler. Marco se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ces bras. Elle éclata en sanglots contre le torse du professeur. Ce dernier lui caressa délicatement le dos. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

-Je...je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire entre deux sanglots.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est légitime que tu pleures. Tu vas rester ici cette nuit. Demain on ira chercher tes affaires et porter plainte au poste de police.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Il ne faut absolument pas.

Marco tilta à son refus catégorique. Elle connaissait donc ses agresseurs.

-On en reparlera demain. Pour le moment, veux-tu manger un morceau ?

Le ventre de la miss répondit à sa place. Marco aida à se lever la brune qui se sentit gêner d'être en sous-vêtements et tee-shirt uniquement. Le blond lui sourit et lui rapporta l'un des shorts d'Ace. Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence. Juste après le repas, elle se mit à somnoler. Marco la ramena dans la chambre d'ami où elle s'endormit. Il veilla sur elle une partie de la nuit, la rassurant quand elle faisait un nouveau cauchemar.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le soleil était déjà haut quand elle se réveilla. Il lui fallut quelques minutes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle hésita un peu avant de finalement se lever. Elle entendait la voix de Marco qui devait être au téléphone sans aucun doute. Elle entra discrètement dans le salon. Le professeur de géographie était installé à la table, corrigeant des copies. Quand il l'aperçut, il se leva et partit à la cuisine pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante. Il invita la miss à prendre la place et lui déposa devant elle le breuvage fumant.

-Non c'est bon. Juste pour la journée. L'interro surprise que j'avais prévu pour la première L se trouve dans mon casier.

-...

\- Au moins tu ne les entendras pas bavarder.

-...

\- Elle vient de se réveiller.

-...

Marco soupira avant de tendre le téléphone à Alicia qui mit quelques instants à comprendre.

-Allo !

\- Alicia ! Tu vas bien ? Et Marco te traite bien ?

\- Oui, oui ça va bien et Marco est gentil avec moi.

\- Le vieux te laisse te reposer le temps qu'il faut. Tu peux rester chez nous si tu le désires.

\- Quoi ! Non, je dois absolument travailler. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plusieurs jours sans travailler.

\- Calme toi Alicia, intima Marco en prenant le téléphone et en raccrochant.

\- Je dois y aller. Je dois aller au travail. Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater quelques heures même de travail.

\- En effet, je ne comprends rien et tu ne quitteras pas l'appartement tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit.

\- Je ne peux pas.

-Oh si tu le peux et tu vas le faire. Tu t'es faite agresser par des garçons que tu as l'air de connaître. Et tu es prête à te tuer au travail en effectuant deux job à la chaine.

Elle blêmit devant la constatation que lui sortit le professeur de géographie.

-Tu étais lycéenne à la rentrée. Tu ne parles jamais de toi. Et pourtant avec Ace, on a essayé de te connaitre un peu plus. Maintenant tu n'as plus le choix. On veut t'aider. Mais si on ne sait rien, on ne peut rien faire.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait soudainement si vulnérable que cela l'effrayait. Marco ne bougea pas de sa place. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Raconte moi tout depuis le début.

Il fallut une à deux minutes encore avant qu'elle ne commence son histoire. Elle relata son admission à Marie Joie et tout ce qui s'y passa jusqu'à son exclusion puis la réclamation du remboursement de la bourse dans un délai très court. Tout le long du récit, Marco l'écouta dire un mot. Il enregistrait sans rien dire, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait littéralement. Quand elle eut fini, elle eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'était évaporé.

-Je vois et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas porter plainte. Mais tu ne peux pas non plus continuer à ce rythme. Tu ne tiendras pas un mois de plus.

\- Il le faut pourtant. Je t'assure que ça va aller.

\- Pour le moment, va te doucher. Je pense que Law ne va pas tarder à venir voir tes blessures.

\- Mais je ne peux...

\- Pas de discussion, dit-il d'un ton qui ne méritait aucune réplique.

\- Bien, répondit Alicia tout en baissant la tête ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Il lui montra la pièce en question et lui prêta des affaires de rechange.


End file.
